ESCOLHAS
by jana winchester
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de "Um ano" da Anamatéia. Um velho inimigo reaparece,o que sera que ele quer? espero que gostem.


**ESCOLHAS**

Os Bladebrakers se encontravam no Dojo dos Granger. Já se passara um ano desde o campeonato russo onde eles derrotaram a BIOVOLT.

-Nossa esse ano passou voando ein. –disse o sorridente Max, se espreguiçando e deitando-se no gramado.

-Concordo e também vai fazer um ano que estamos juntos como equipe. –respondeu Ray.

-E pode ter certeza que continuaremos juntos por muitos e muitos anos como equipe, mas principalmente como amigos. –disse Tyson dando tapinhas no ombro do chinês.

-Ah! Poupem-me dessa sessão ternurinha de vocês. –disse Kai saindo de dentro do dojo acompanhado logo atrás pelo vovô.

-Nós te amamos também capitão. –disse Tyson debochando, os outros seguravam a risada.

-Humpf! –respondeu Kai. –E eu vou mostrar o quanto eu te amo. –nisso o garoto começou a correr atrás do outro.

-Esses dois não mudam nunca. –disse Kenny, o restante assentiu.

Não demorou muito Kai conseguiu alcançar Tyson na corrida e agora estava dando vários cascudos no amigo que gritava enquanto os outros caiam na gargalhada com a cena.

-Não Kai pára, por favor, pára! –gritava Tyson, ao mesmo tempo tentando conter o riso.

-O que foi o campeão mundial não agüenta uns cascudos. –disse Kai intensificando os cascudos. Quando ele ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dele.

-Kai! –chamou a voz. O garoto e os demais se viraram e ficaram surpresos ao verem de quem se tratava: Voltaire Hiwatari.

-Vovô! –sussurrou Kai, surpreso.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo cara! Ponha-se daqui pra fora se não quiser que o vovô aqui te dê uma lição. –gritou o vovô entrando na frente dos garotos. Voltaire nem prestou atenção ao velho senhor, pois seus olhos se mantinham presos ao neto.

-Eu não tenho nada a falar com o senhor e se me permite quero falar a sós com meu neto. –disse Voltaire rispidamente.

-Mas eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. –respondeu Kai friamente.

-É melhor vir comigo se sabe o que é melhor para você. –disse Voltaire num tom de ameaça.

-Calma lá ninguém ameaça um amigo na minha casa e também ele não quer papo contigo. –disse o vovô friamente.

-E então Kai? –disse Voltaire. O garoto parecia que estava travando uma luta interna, suas mãos estavam fechadas e tremendo, mas não de medo, mas sim de raiva. Os amigos ficaram na expectativa com o que Kai iria fazer.

-Você é surdo por acaso ele não quer falar com o senhor. Por que não o deixa em paz. –gritou Tyson, tomando a dianteira quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-Deixe Tyson. –disse Kai tranquilamente ao amigo.

-Mas Kai! –respondeu Tyson preocupado.

-Kai não vá ele pode estar armando alguma. –disse Ray, e os outros assentiram também. Kai sabia que Voltaire poderia fazer-lhe algo já que tinha muitos motivos para isso e com certeza o real motivo pensava o garoto seria a traição no campeonato russo que culminara no desmantelamento da BIOVOLT.

-Eu sei que é perigoso, mas cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. –disse ele serenamente. Ele se virou e ficou encarando o avô por um tempo.

-Vamos! –disse Voltaire. Nisso ele saiu do dojo com Kai logo atrás.

-Kai. –murmurou Tyson preocupado.

Enquanto caminhavam Kai se perguntava o que o avô queria dessa vez, pois devia ser algo importante para não se importar com sua própria segurança já que ainda era um foragido da justiça. Pararam então sobre a ponte. Kai conhecia muito bem aquele lugar, pois foi ali que conhecera seu melhor amigo e eterno rival há um ano: Tyson. Ao pararem o garoto permaneceu numa extremidade da ponte já prevendo que se algo acontecesse teria tempo de fugir quanto a Voltaire este permaneceu a sua frente.

-E então o que quer? –perguntou Kai impaciente.

-O que foi meu jovem esta com medo de mim? –disse Voltaire zombeteiro.

-Cala a boca e diga logo o que quer. –gritou Kai. Não gostando do tom de voz de seu neto Voltaire com uma incrível rapidez pegou o garoto pelo pescoço e o ergueu no ar.

-"impossível como ele..." pensou Kai surpreso.

-Olha como fala comigo moleque eu ainda sou seu avô e você me deve obediência. –disse o velho apertando mais ainda o pescoço do jovem e o soltando. Kai caiu de joelhos e tossiu um pouco tentando respirar melhor.

-Achou mesmo que iria acabar com meus planos e ficaria por isso mesmo? –gritou Voltaire chutando o ombro do garoto que ainda permanecia de joelhos tentando respirar. Com o impacto Kai rolou no chão parando de lado e tossindo muito, mesmo assim não deixou de dar seu olhar frio ao avô.

-Quer saber o que vim fazer aqui? –disse Voltaire se aproximando de Kai e o levantando pelo braço. –Urgh! Me solta seu maldito! –gritou Kai.

-Você vem comigo. –sussurrou aos ouvidos do garoto que logo entrou em pânico, pois já tinha em mente o que o avô queria dizer com aquilo.

-Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você. –gritou Kai se debatendo tentando sair das garras de seu avô.

-Ah! Mas você virá sim se lembre que ainda esta sob minha guarda moleque e que posso fazer o que quiser. –disse Voltaire cara a cara com o neto. –E tenho mais uma surpresa pra você meu jovem não vai perguntar o que é? –disse ele com um olhar maligno. O garoto não disse uma palavra.

-Bem adivinhe Kai você fará parte da minha nova equipe de elite blader que estou preparando para conquistar o mundo. –disse ele. Kai, no entanto começou a rir na cara do velho.

-Qual é a graça? –gritou Voltaire apertando ainda mais o braço do garoto.

-A graça é Voltaire que nem morto lutarei ao seu lado. –respondeu Kai friamente. –Aliás, você deveria procurar um médico por que a cada dia que passa você esta ficando mais gagá. –disse ele zombeteiro. Voltaire não gostou nem um pouco desse comentário e quando Kai pensou que seu avô iria esbofeteá-lo ele se acalmou e olhou serenamente para o neto o que provocou um súbito arrepio em sua espinha.

-Vamos. –disse ele puxando o garoto pelo braço.

-Kai! –gritou alguém logo atrás. Percebendo que não iria ser fácil levar o garoto Voltaire o puxa para perto dele, o prende com uma gravata e de dentro da manga tira uma adaga colocando-a em seu pescoço.

-Fiquem paradinhos ai se não quiserem que seu amiguinho seja ferido ou pior das hipóteses morto. –zombou Voltaire.

-Solta ele seu maldito! –gritou Tyson.

-Desculpem, mas Kai e eu temos muito a fazer, ou melhor, a conquistar, humhumhum... –disse Voltaire como se estivesse maluco ou coisa assim. (como se ele não fosse totalmente freak XD)

-Eu já disse que não vou voltar a me unir a você prefiro morrer a fazer isso. –gritou Kai raivosamente.

-Se não fizer isso seus amigos sofrerão as conseqüências o que acha? –disse Voltaire calmamente.

-Não se atreva se não... –disse Kai.

-Se não o que? Vejo que o tempo que passou com esses vermes o deixaram bastante emotivo meu neto. –disse Voltaire. –Prefere lutar ao lado dessa ralé onde nunca irá progredir do que ficar ao lado de seu avô onde terá o poder a que tanto almeja e até mais eu posso te dar Black Dranzer se quiser!

-Cale a boca! –gritou Kai e todos ficaram em silencio. –Eu disse e repito prefiro morrer a ter que me juntar a você e outra não se esqueça que foi essa equipe que você chama de ralé que acabou com a sua.

-Kai! –gritaram os amigos. Nisso Kai inesperadamente morde o braço do avô que urra de dor. O garoto consegue sair, mas antes de dar um passo Voltaire o atinge fortemente na cabeça e ele acaba desmaiando instantaneamente.

-Fiquem longe se não quiserem acabar igual a ele. –ameaçou o velho. Mas antes que pudesse chegar perto do neto ouviu-se a sirene de um carro de policia não muito longe, temendo ser pego Voltaire então foge, mas não sem antes dar um aviso aos BladeBrakers.

-Vocês podem ter acabado com minha empresa e com meu plano de conquistar o mundo, mas eu os aviso que isso ainda não acabou eu voltarei quando menos esperarem. E digam ao Dickinson que isso é só o começo do fim. –disse ele e em seguida fugiu num carro que o esperava logo à frente.

O carro da policia perseguiu o carro de Voltaire, mas no final acabou perdendo seu rastro.

Os garotos então acudiram Kai que estava inconsciente no chão.

-Kai! Vamos lá cara acorda. –disse Tyson dando tapinhas no rosto do garoto.

-O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Max preocupado.

-Temos que levá-lo para um hospital. –disse Ray.

-Olhem ele esta acordando! –avisou Kenny.

-Mmm... O que houve. –perguntou Kai meio confuso. O garoto se sentou e esfregou a cabeça que estava latejando demais.

-Como se sente? –perguntou Tyson.

-Muito bem. E Voltaire? –disse ele olhando para os lados.

-Fugiu assim que ouviu a sirene da policia. –disse Ray sorrindo. Ray e Tyson então ajudaram o amigo a se levantar e assim voltaram para o dojo.

Já era noite e todos estavam dormindo exceto Kai que estava de pé no gramado olhando as estrelas.

-Não vai dormir? –perguntou Tyson se colocando ao lado do amigo.

-Estou sem sono e você? –disse Kai sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-Eu também. –disse Tyson, mas logo se voltou ao amigo. –Kai.

-Hum. –disse Kai se voltando para Tyson.

-Antes de ir Voltaire disse que aquela não era a ultima vez que o veríamos o que acha? –perguntou Tyson meio preocupado e Kai percebeu isso na fisionomia do amigo.

-Acho que ele esta blefando. E outra se ele voltar vamos acabar com ele novamente como fizemos da ultima vez. –disse Kai dando um raro sorriso ao amigo.

-Tem razão contra nossa equipe nem Voltaire nem ninguém têm a mínima chance. Certo Dragoon. –disse Tyson contente e olhando sua fera bit que brilhava intensamente. O mesmo acontecia com Dranzer.

-Bom, boa noite Kai! –disse Tyson e se retirou. Kai pegou sua beyblade e ficou fitando-a.

-Não importa o que Voltaire faça nós iremos acabar com ele custe o que custar. Eu junto com meus amigos não deixaremos que ele domine o mundo e principalmente acabe com o beyblade. Nunca. –disse Kai olhando Dranzer brilhar ardentemente. E entrando no dojo adormeceu pofundamente.


End file.
